Tour de Whats?
by Mat49324
Summary: The spies and I are sent to the Tour de France to find out what is going on when competitors fail to come out of the first corner in the race. Note: Includes Brittney in this one. Sorry about the title. It was the only thing I could think of.(complete)
1. The Mission

(Here is another story. Note: Includes Brittney in this story.)

**1:32 p.m. – Clover's Mansion**

It was a hot and beautiful Friday afternoon and Clover was out relaxing by her pool. She wore her one-piece pink bathing suit and a red flower mesh was tied around her waist (from season 2's "Boy Bands will be Boy Bands"). She was also waiting for Alex, Sam, Brittney and me to show up because she invited the girls and I over for a sleepover for the weekend. It was well over 92 degrees and there was no cloud at all in the sky.

"Geez, where are those slackers?" Clover said to herself as she stood up from relaxing on her beach chair. She climbed up her diving board and dove into the pool, withstanding the fact that she had waited patiently for the past 20 minutes.

Swimming free as a bird, Clover slowly untied her mesh that was around her waist and let it floating in the pool, seeing as she was the only one at her house because her mom, Stella was out of the house until Monday afternoon.

5 minutes later, Sam, Alex, Brittney and I arrived at Clover's house in Sam's car.

Clover, spotting the 4 of us pull up to her house, swam to an edge of her pool as we waltzed to her pool. "Where were you guys? I was starting to think you had forgotten or something," Clover said to us.

"Sorry we were late, Clover. Sam was busy finding her clothes for our sleepover," Alex said. She wore her 2-piece green starfish bathing suit (from season 1's "Eraser" and season 2's "Boy Bands will be Boy Bands").

Sam wore her light pink bathing suit with her sides showing (from season 2's "Here Comes the Sun"). Brittney wore a plain one-piece blue bathing suit, and I wore my blue and white Mach 1 Yamaha T-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 28, and I wore my blue and black swim shorts.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Sam joked as she made a beeline for Clover's pool.

"Hey wait up, Sammy," Alex said as the rest of us sped to jump in Clover's pool.

Sam had made it in first, Brittney was second, I was 3rd, and Alex was last.

"Now this is what I call a real comforting way to spend our weekend together," Sam said as she started doing backstrokes around the pool.

The rest of us swam different styles.

About 2 hours later, Sam, Brittney, Alex and I climbed out of the pool and dried off.

"Where are you girls going?" Clover asked, swimming to an edge of her pool.

"We're taking a break, Clover," Brittney said. "Besides, Sam told me that Mathew is a great singer and I want to hear a sample from him, and he accepted," she added as she wrapped her towel around her body. Alex, Sam and I did the same thing.

"Wanna join, Clover?" Alex asked.

"No thanks, Alex. I'll come in later." Clover said as she continued swimming.

"Okay, suit yourself, Clover," I said as I put my t-shirt back on.

The girls and I went into Clover's house, leaving Clover all alone in her pool.

All alone, Clover climbed up her diving board and dove back into the pool once again. She slowly brushed her hands across the straps of her bathing suit while she was still underwater. She was still swimming like a mermaid as she let the water run around her body.

About 10 minutes later, Clover climbed out of her pool, dried off, and went back inside her house to change her clothes. When she came back down, she noticed that Brittney was smiling very widely as she listened to me singing "Please Don't Make Me Cry," and "Red Red Wine," which were both killer hits by the music band, UB-40. (A/n: UB-40 was in concert in Hawaii in August, and I went there with my mom, and sister. Everyone there was standing up and dancing, as well as me.)

Clover wore her dark purple shirt and long green pants. Sam wore her dark green short shirt, and long green pants. Alex wore her green and white t-shirt and pants, and a teddy bear was around her back. Brittney was wearing her blue suede shirt, and long blue jeans, and I wore black pants, and a gold Motorsports Outlet Honda T-shirt with Jean-Sebastien-Roy's last name on the back and underneath it was a 67.

"Let's see what's on TV." Clover suggested.

Sam picked up the remote control as we all sat on Clover's couch while she flipped through the channels finding their favorite TV show they were watching in season 2's "Zooney World." "Oh boy, I was hoping that this would air again," Sam said in excitement.

Brittney and I hadn't seen it before, so we sat down and decided to see how it was like.

During the program, there was a guy that was going down in flames because he had dandruff. (A/n: If you've seen that episode, you know how it was before Normy turned off the TV.)

As tears formed in Sam's, Clover's and Alex's eyes, while they watched the program, Brittney and I completely frowned and crossed our arms just above our stomachs, frowning in sarcasm as we looked at each other.

"Are they always like this around this show?" Brittney asked.

"Believe me, they are. And it drives me completely cuckoo. Please get us to WOOHP for another mission," I said in disbelief.

Brittney sighed as well.

All of a sudden, just before the program came to a close, Clover's couch flipped over with all 5 of us sitting on it. We all screamed until we landed on a comfort in WOOHP.

"Hello, spies," Jerry greeted.

"Hey, Jerr. Perfect timing. Brittney and I were about to really get annoyed if we had to watch that disgusting program the girls and I were watching," I said in relief.

"Hey, it's not disgusting, Mathew," Alex snapped.

"Maybe for you 3, but to me and Brittney, it is," I snapped back.

"Okay, onto the mission before things start to get a little frisky. It appears that competitors that enter the Tour de France seem to be disappearing. Here's a sample," Jerry said as he pressed a button on his remote control that showed how competitors that came around the first turn into a very thick fog, but would not come out after the exit of the turn.

"And you want us to find out who or what is behind this," Sam guessed.

"Correct again, Sam. And now for the gadgets: today you'll be equipped with your heat sensor 6000 motion detector sunglasses, jet pack backpacks, ear ring communicators, laser lipsticks and chapstick, cashmere biker outfits, and your climb-anything-dirt-bikes." Jerry explained.

"I'm guessing our first stop is the Tour de France?" Clover asked.

"That's right, Clover. You 5 will posting as journalists on what's causing these strange happenings. Ta-ta ladies, and Mathew too," Jerry said as he held a remote control consisting of a single button behind his back, pressed the button, and we dropped down from his office.

(There you go for chapter 1. Hope you'll review this one. It should be at least 4 or 5 chapters long, but I don't know so don't ask when it'll be done because I'll let you know in the summary. Leave about 3 or more reviews and I'll be sure to continue. That's a promise. For now, see you guys and gals later. One more thing: NO FLAMES PLEASE.)


	2. At the Track

(Here's chapter #2. Thanks to **fatlip565**, and **Martin Seamus McFly** for reviewing chapter 1. Even though I only have 2 reviews, I'm continuing anyway.)

**12:37 p.m. -- Tour de France Starting Line**

At the first corner, the 5 of us used our heat sensor 6000 motion detector sunglasses to see if there were any clues left. Nobody found anything, except for Sam, who found a small rubber piece from a biker's handlebar.

"Hey, guys check this out," Sam called to us.

"What is it, Sam?" Brittney asked.

"Looks like a strange rubber piece," Clover guessed.

"Maybe from someone's handlebar. Question is, which side." Sam said, analyzing the situation.

"If that's from Lance Armstrong, then I'm really surprised because I actually heard of him. He's the only one to win this race at least 4 times in a row. His personal trainer is Jeff Spencer, also the trainer for Chad Reed," I said while holding up an index finger.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in curiousity.

"My dad told me all that," I responded.

"Let's send it to Jerry for analysis," Sam said, as she took out her compowder to call Jerry.

"Hello, spies. How's the mission coming along?" Jerry said as he appeared on the small screen.

"We have something for the WOOHP laboratories to analyze. We seem to have found a small rubber piece. We think it's from a handlebar from somebody. I'm sending it to you for analysis," Sam explained as she placed the small rubber piece on her compowder and it disappeared to WOOHP.

"We got it, Sam. I'll call you when I get an answer," Jerry said.

After Sam and Jerry hung up, she closed her compowder. "Well, we better find out who or what is behind this," she said shortly after that.

As the five of us went to inspect the first corner of the race, a very thick fog was completely surrounding the entire first corner, and that was where we first went.

"Wow, this fog is so thick you could cut it with a pair of scissors," Alex said.

"No kidding, Alex. I can't see anything," Clover responded.

Sam, Brittney and I continued on walking as cautious as we could be until Sam bent down to find a small switch.

"Wonder what this thing does," I said in curiousity.

All of a sudden, Sam's compowder rang. It was Jerry.

"Hmm, what is it, Jerry?" Sam asked as she opened her compowder up.

"Hello, spies. We got the results from the strange rubber piece you sent us. It does seem to be from a handlebar. The side is unknown, but it is very sticky," Jerry said.

"Thanks, Jerr," Sam said and closed her compowder.

"Who would want to have a sticky handlebar?" Brittney said as she put her thumb and index finger to her chin.

"Hey Clover, Alex check out what we found," Sam hollered to them.

Clover and Alex both came over to where Sam, Brittney and I were.

"What is that?" Clover asked.

"It's a switch, and I'll bet this has something to do with the disappearances of the competitors in the Tour de France," Sam guessed.

She pressed the button, then the ground switched over and we fell down a tunnel. It turned out to be a trap door.

We all screamed, until we landed in a room consisting of lots of computers and other things.

"What is this place?" Brittney asked as she brushed herself off after I helped her and Sam up.

"Looks like a secret hideaway for the perpetrator." Sam guessed.

"You're probably--" Clover was about to say, until we all heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming! We gotta hide!" Sam said in stress.

While all of us ran underneath a desk with a computer on top, a young boy who stood about 5' 2" came into the room. He walked to the desk where we hid under and picked up a snowglobe that had all the competitors trapped and mini-sized inside.

"How do we get them free?" Clover whispered quietly.

"You don't, young intruders," The boy said, overhearing Clover's whisper.

"You just had to do that didn't you?!" I said to Clover in sarcasm.

(That's it. I couldn't think of what to write for the journalist part so don't bother me about it in your reviews. What will happen to us? Will we make it out of there in one piece? Find out in the next chapter.)


	3. The Battle

(This is chapter #3. Thanks to **ahhlega** for reviewing chapter 4 in my "Lingo" story. Also thanks to **capm** and **fatlip565** for reviewing chapter 2 in this one. And thanks to **sexychicky862** for reviewing chapter 4 in my "Date or Disaster" story. Continuing on with this story.)

Sam, Clover, Brittney, Alex and I made a beeline for the door, but the boy sealed it shut by pressing a switch that was right beside his hip.

"You 5 are not getting away that easy," the guy said.

"Why are you kidnapping athletes that enter the Tour de France?" Sam asked.

"And what did they ever do to you?" I added in.

"I wanted to be a part of the race, but the promoters said I couldn't because I was too young." The guy explained.

"Of course you can't enter you're like only 14 or 15, and you can't turn pro until you're 16. And besides, the Tour de France are for those who train everyday." I quipped back.

"Yeah right," he said, not believing me.

"Mathew's right you know," Sam said.

"And you won't get away with your screwed plan." Alex snapped.

"Oh, but I already have," the guy quipped.

"Oh really," I said in sarcasm.

"I'll show you how you can't even get away from the 5 of us," Brittney snapped. She made a quick lunge for him and punched him good, making him fall to the floor.

"Is that all you puny teens got?" he snapped, while he tried standing up.

"Oooh, I'll show you who's the puny one." Clover snapped. She double flipped and punched the guy in the face causing him to have a bloody nose.

"You'll pay for that?" He snapped.

"How do we do that?" I snapped.

"Like this," the guy held a remote control in his hand and fired at Alex, but she was able to move out of the way just in time just before the laser that came out of the remote control could touch her left leg.

"We've gotta get the athletes free. Alex, Clover, you distract him. Brittney, Mathew come with me," Sam ordered.

"Got it," we said and we went off to do our stuff.

Using our cashmere biker outfits, we made the job look relatively easy. Sam grabbed the snowglobe with all the athletes inside it, and threw it down to the floor. It shattered into a hundred pieces of broken glass.

Meanwhile, Alex and Clover were busy moving around trying to avoid the beam and not wind up like the athletes that were in the snowglobe. After about 10 more minutes, Clover jumped high into the air, and tackled the guy, grabbing the remote control from the palm of his hand.

"Okay, Clover got the remote control, now how do we reverse the process?" Brittney asked.

Sam, who was stilll analyzing the situation, thought about switching the batteries in the opposite directions. She tried it, but it didn't work.

"Oh great, now what can we do?" Clover said, looking really worried.

Sam was still thinking, "God what are we gonna do?" she screamed, tossing the remote control out of her hand. It landed on the ground and broke. The athletes were returned to their normal sizes.

"Sammy, you're incredible!" I said in joy and quickly high-fived and embraced her.

"Gee thanks, Mathew," Sam said, blushing.

Brittney, Alex and Clover all joined in the group hug.

Meanwhile, Jerry and the agents from WOOHP had arrived to arrest the guy.

"Excellent job, spies. I'm very proud of you 5," Jerry said.

"Thanks, Jerry," we all said.

"Now, let's get the 5 of you back home," Jerry added.

"Definitely," I said.

As we all boarded the WOOHP plane, we enjoyed a nice peaceful ride back to Beverly Hills.

**4:23 p.m. -- Clover's Mansion**

Clover, Sam, Brittney, Alex and I were sitting on Clover's couch in front of her TV just flipping through the channels trying to find something good on TV. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything on TV, so she shut it off, and tossed the remote on the couch right next to Brittney's right thigh.

I picked up the remote control and turned the TV back on.

"What are you doing, Mathew? There's nothing good on TV," Clover said.

"I just want to take one more check. Maybe there's something I like," I said.

While I flipped through the channels, I found a 1-hour program on OLN called "MX Hour."

"Hey, haven't we seen this show before?" Sam asked.

"You have, except Brittney, but the one we watched was from Fort Worth, TX. This one is from Denver. There's about 3 nights a show at the same place." I explained.

"And what's that show about, Mathew?" Brittney asked.

"Glad you asked, Brittney. It's a 1-hour long show for motocross riders who try to improve their riding skills, so they ride the Arenacross tracks, which are at least 30 seconds long, or an hour long program of Freestyle Motocross. This time, it's freestyle motocross," I said.

"Sounds interesting. Hope I'll like it," Brittney said.

"I'm sure you will," I assured her.

The End


End file.
